The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to transmit driving force to a developing roller via a shaft coupling.
Generally, in an image forming apparatus, a developing portion includes a developing roller that is disposed opposite an image-carrying member. A driving force is transmitted to the developing roller via a shaft coupling. In addition, the developing portion is configured to be removably attached to the image forming apparatus so that it can be replaced.